Beautiful
by AeryonSun
Summary: Aya is beautiful. He doesn't know that, but Yohji does. A sort of smutty romance...yeah that doesn't make much sense, but if you read it you'll soon understand.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or anything related thereof.

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while guys! Lost motivation then when I did have it life got in the way sooo yeah, you get it. I hope this turns out well, it is another chaptered fic so don't fret it doesn't end like that!

* * *

You would assume that I had seen him in this state hundreds of times considering that we live together. Truth was, I had never seen him like this. The others, of course, Chibi in his pajama pants and tee shirt up late at night going over technical stuff for Kriticker, Ken in his boxers as he watched a movie at night. Aya, however, was always immaculate. He went into his room clean clothes lightly pressed and came out the next morning fresh and in that damned orange sweater. Even when we came back from missions and he was injured and bleeding he would go up to his room and tend to himself then come back down fully dressed like nothing had happened. So yeah, I've never seen him in his sleep clothes.

I had came down stairs to get a glass of water. It was the middle of the night and one of the few that I didn't go out. Aya looked up at me momentarily stunned. Like he thought once we went to bed we never got up again until morning. He looked...well...rough. His fiery hair was ruffled atop his head and his eyes were a bit half lidded and in the dim light of the kitchen they seemed darker. There was a feeling that rushed through me, a deep warmth and tingle at the edge of my senses and I just stood there and stared at Aya for some time. I knew this feeling and was somewhat surprised that he was able to conjure it.

He placed his tea back on to the table and with furrowed brows he spat out a rather harsh 'what?'. I found myself raising a brow at him slightly and without thought I leaned over the table and took his chin in my hand. I tilted my head and pulled in close to him, my lips very close to his, sharing the same air as him.

Aya's eyes grew wide and he asked with clear confusion, "What...?"

I smiled, "Shh..." I closed my eyes, "just enjoy it."

His lips were soft, warmer than his cold exterior would have you believe. I only meant to give him a light peck, but suddenly I was kissing him in earnest, pressing my tongue to his lips, forcing it inside his mouth. He didn't push me away, but he wasn't active in the kiss either. He allowed me to do what I will and I did. I used his mouth and tasted him, raking my tongue over his and sucking on his bottom lip. I think I might of even given him a little moan. I pulled away slowly and looked at him. He was emotionless, which was good, at least I hadn't made the swordsman angry.

I stood, licking my lips then went to get my water, to my surprise Aya leaned back and resumed sipping his tea. You would think the act would have angered me, but it merely amused me. I leaned on the counter as I drank my water. Aya didn't look back at me, but thankfully there was no weird or heavy tension in the air. I finished off my water and went to leave the kitchen. I paused and pushed my luck leaning down and whispering good night in his ear with a soft kiss to his cheek. I looked back at him as I left the room and he was pursing his lips with a raised brow.

So it went for weeks, when the others weren't looking or we were alone I would give Aya pecks on the cheek. Sometimes he would glare at me and push me away, other times he would be neutral and emotionless. But I couldn't help myself, seeing him that way...in the kitchen...turned on some sort of switch in me. It was like I couldn't get through the day without stealing one kiss from him. This is why I am pinned on my back now with Aya glaring down at me spitting fire.

"What is wrong with you?!" he hissed, his violet eyes sparking at me, "We are on a mission!"

I refused to answer until I was released. Aya got the hint and with a sexy growl he got off of me and allowed me to sit up. We were on a roof top, this mission was cake so Aya and I were the only ones that went. He was still glaring, sitting next to me cross legged. I ignored him until he turned his head and was looking back at the warehouse we were currently across from.

I thought this was over, but then I heard him whisper, "That night...why did you kiss me?"

I looked over at him, but he didn't look at me. I let out a chuckle, "Because I wanted to," he scowled and I smiled, "and because you were beautiful..." I saw him falter then. His eyes widening a bit. His lips parted to speak and I could feel my desire rise at that open mouth, but movement caught our eye in the warehouse. Suddenly it was go time and the issue was dropped. The mission always came first.

Like I said it was cake. Such a simple mission that it was almost insulting. Omi should have gone...okay...that was insulting. I was headed upstairs now, Aya's and my briefing of the events and outcome over with. I really wasn't tired, but it was a Tuesday so that meant there wasn't anything on TV that I watched. Besides it was rather late anyway. As I made my way down the hall the door to Aya's room opened and he stepped out slightly. I stopped and looked at him and he stared at me for a time. It was like he was debating something in his mind as his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

Aya finally spoke, "Explain yourself."

"Fine..." I said it tucked into a sigh as I let myself into Aya's room. He seemed to pause a bit, like he was going to tell me to get out, but his curiosity over my meaning in the kiss seemed to stop him. He closed the door. I reached over and locked it.

Aya started, "Why did...are you kissing me?" he looked at me with narrowed eyes, he seemed to be fed up with me.

"I already told you," I was a bit upset that he brought this up now. Couldn't he wait until we were out of our mission gear?

Aya sneered and I raised my brow. He gritted his teeth a bit, "I know, you said I was beautiful...how could I be? I was in my night clothes...that doesn't make sense."

I smirked, "Oh yes it does. You are such a proper man. You are always so clean cut, clothes perfectly pressed and not a hair on your head disturbed. Always immaculate. That night though, you weren't. You were disheveled and messy. Absolutely off your guard and natural," I took a step closer to him, "Absolutely beautiful," I watched Aya narrow his eyes, but I continued. He wanted to know my reasoning after all, "So now, when I see you like this," I raked my eyes over his mission uniform, "it drives me insane...when I know you can look like that," I closed the last bit of space between us and boldly slid my arm around his waist. Aya's eyes widened some and his jaw was clenched tight. I leaned forward, whispered in his ear, "What would I have to do..." I pulled back to look at him knowing my lust was clearly visible, "to ruffle your feathers...to dirty you?" I touched his lips with the tip of my tongue and he jerked back like I was made of pure fire. His eyes were wide and he actually looked a bit confused. That's when it occurred to me, no one has ever tried to seduce him before.

This made me smile and I just stepped forward again and swept him back to me, pressing him close and I didn't hesitate to kiss him fully this time. I moaned against his mouth, but when I tried to part his lips with my tongue he pressed them firmly together. I pulled back and whispered against his lips, "These teasing kisses are not enough," I heard him gasp and imagined that he was surprised that I would want more, either that or that I chose him to get more from. Either way I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his moist mouth. I tasted him, licking the inside of his cheek and running along the hard teeth and the roof of his mouth. He was hot and slightly sweet, but still unresponsive. I decided I would continue to kiss him until he reacted. I pressed my lips to his harder and when he tried to step back I gripped his chin and splayed my fingers across his back and followed him. He tried again and again I followed him. On his third try his legs hit the bed and we both tumbled onto it.

When we hit the kiss broke and he panted out, "Yohji..." I felt one of his hands grip the cloth of my mission uniform at the shoulder as his other hand pushed at me.

I ignored the protest and captured his mouth again declaring, "Let me," and I would kiss his lips and suck and nibble at them, "Let me...," I kissed him over and over, one hand in that bright crimson hair as the other worked the fastenings of his coat.

Aya turned his head, "Yohji..." God when he pants my name like that it makes my cock jump, "Yohji...stop..." he pushed harder and even through my fabric I could feel his nails dig in.

I didn't stop. I didn't want too, but that wasn't the only reason why. Everyone knows that Aya is one tough bastard. I might be taller, but if he really wanted me off he could have gotten me off. So somewhere, deep down...He wanted this.

I started to kiss down his neck, licking the pulsing vein underneath that pale skin and I couldn't help the moan I gave him. He grunted and pushed against me a bit harder, but still not up to the level of his true strength. He lifted a leg and tried to knee me in the groin.

I scowled then, tilting my head and bit his ear lobe rather roughly, "That's enough!" I growled out then sucked the flesh I had just harmed into my mouth to sooth it. Aya made a sound within his throat and I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were half lidded and his lips a bit swollen and moist, that amazing hair was ruffled, his ear tails splayed out against the bed. I smiled at him, "Do you believe me now…when I say you're beautiful?"

Aya just looked up at me panting softly, his mission coat halfway undone and his smooth flesh exposed. A subtle tease. My fingers seemed to move on their own, pushing the fabric away to reveal a pinked nipple. I licked my lips and slid my index finger over the bud, feeling it harden at my touch and to my surprise I heard Aya gasp. My eyes flicked up to look at his face. He had turned his head from me and a very very slight blush had tinged his nose. I stroked the nipple softly and watched as his eyes fluttered close and his breath quickened. I took it between my forefinger and thumb and squeezed it gently and was pleased to see his back arch delicately and the blush deepen. His other nipple had even hardened though I had yet to touch it.

"You are so sensitive Aya…" I whispered as my fingers continued to play with the nub.

"Stop this," Aya opened his eyes and tried to glare at me, but his body was betraying him and there was clear arousal set into those amethyst orbs.

I leaned forward, "But your body likes this," I pinched the pink bud as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. His breath was coming out in heavy swaths and he was gripping the sheets with all his might, "How can I stop when I can see you clearly enjoy it…?" I slid my other hand up and stroked the untouched nipple with my fingers. Aya gasped then shut his eyes tightly as I pleasured both hardened peaks. I kissed the side of his mouth then whispered in his ear, "Would you like for me to place my lips on them?" I squeezed them both and he gasped again, "Suck them into my mouth…make them wet?" Aya moaned. It was a sound that fed my fire, just the uninhibited response I had been wanting to draw from him. A sound that sent the blood straight to my center.

I kissed his temple with a small smile then worked my lips down his body. I kissed each eyelid then his nose, a long lingering kiss to his lips before kissing his jaw. Down his neck, taking time to lick that vein again, then onward to his collar bone, dipping my tongue into the hollow. I kissed down his chest finally reaching my goal. I looked up at him and was surprised to see he had lifted his head and was looking back at me. He was biting his bottom lip, an absolutely cute expression. Who knew Aya could be cute? I stroked the nipples while looking at him and felt my arousal grow as I watched him fight for composure. His eyes fluttered and he bit his lip harder as his chest heaved. I lowered my head, eyeing him, and licked around a nipple in slow, languid circles. I was careful not to touch it and I mimicked the action with my finger around the other bud. Aya's eyes had gone wide and he had propped himself up onto his elbows, panting. I continued this erotic dance, his flesh was hot on my tongue, slightly salty from the running we did during the mission. His scent was incredibly masculine despite his slim frame as I pulled my mouth away. I licked my lips with a moan before I flicked my tongue out and swiped it along the tip of his nipple. Aya hissed and an eye fell closed. I smiled then started the circular motion around the nub again, closing my eyes.

I heard Aya whisper, his tone a bit shaky, "Don't tease…"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him; he was a mix of excitement, anticipation, and fear. I smiled softly, trying to show that I only meant to make him feel good. I lowered my head and licked his nipple once, twice, before wrapping my lips around it. I heard him gasp then when I sucked he cried out a bit and fell back to the bed. I closed my eyes and suckled him a bit rougher than I meant too, but I was so hot for him it was becoming hard to hold back. I pulled away some, the nipple still between my lips, it stretched as I rose and Aya graced me with another moan. It finally popped from my mouth and I moved over to the next one. This one I sucked more softly as my fingers twisted and pulled the other one, now moist.

Aya's back arched again and he moaned more for me, I smiled around the hard flesh in my mouth then bit it gently. He cried out and soon I felt his fingers in my hair, it was a small touch, but one that made my aching member twitch with need.

I pulled away and looked up at him, touching both nipples with my palms, rubbing the tips of them, "You are so responsive," I took them both between my fingers and pinched them gently and watched him arch once more, "Your nipples like to be played with…look at you…" I leaned forward and licked his lips, my eyes half lidded as I whispered against his lips, "so beautiful. I like you like this, flushed and panting in your arousal…" I kissed him deeply then and finally he opened his mouth to me, touched his tongue to mine. We both moaned in unison as my fingers continued to please him, I unconsciously rocked my hips, our excited groins touching and he broke the kiss with a gasp and a sharp turn of his head.

"Don't Aya…" I kissed his temple gently, "I like this…that you are hard for me…" I kissed his cheek and pressed my hips into him, "I bet you are beautiful there too," his head jerked around to look at me and again he was wide eyed and confused. I chuckled, "Is it really so difficult to believe that I am attracted to you?"

Aya pondered that, then, "I am just a toy for you. Another way to release your tension."

My eyebrow rose, "Maybe…but I am by no means closing the door to the possibility that there could be more…"

Aya frowned a bit, "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I mean them," I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, "But now, you've killed the mood…" I sat up straddling him looking down, "Plus I am tired and sweaty from tonight's mission," I got up, ignoring the urge to pounce Aya and finish what I started. However, this way I could prove that I didn't need to 'release my tension' I could function just fine with a hard on. I felt like rolling my eyes, I could function, but damn why should I have too when I had such a beautiful body before me?! I already knew the answer, because, even if this did turn out to be just physical in the end, I wanted Aya to want it. I wanted Aya to come to me willingly.

"Fine, whatever," Aya turned his head away with, if I dare say, a pout, "Have a good night Yohji."

I smiled, "You too Beautiful."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and please be kind and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunter/Weiss Kruez or any merchandise related thereof.

* * *

It's been two weeks since that little scene in Aya's bedroom. Since that time he has done an excellent job of ignoring me. No, not ignoring me, because he still talks to me when needed so I am sure that the other two have no idea what is going on. However, he is doing a damn well good job of making sure we are never alone together. That's why it was quite amusing when Ken asked us if we wanted to go watch his kids play a soccer match.

Okay, the question wasn't amusing rather more like Aya's reaction to it was. It is a silent rule that while Ken asked the question to both Aya and I out of politeness every Thursday we were never ever to say yes. That was his and Omi's time, though the two never came right out and said it, and there was no tangible proof of a relationship, it was just kinda _known_.

So I stood there, leaning against the long counter top of the flower shop with my arms crossed and I'm sure with a smirk or curl of the lip of some kind watching as Omi's face went so dark with a 'you-better-not' stare that he looked like Lucifer himself. Even this stare didn't stop Aya's gears from turning as he weighed the pros and cons, but really no one could out glare the Ice Queen himself anyway. Ken almost choked on his bottled water when Aya didn't give an immediate 'no thank you' and he looked at me almost in a panic. I just shrugged and turned my eyes back to Aya. He looked almost painful in his thoughts, with his eyes downcast and a slight wrinkle splitting his brow, but finally he looked up and grumbled out some incoherent word that made Omi break his angry face and Ken sigh in relief. With that settled Aya went back to working on an arrangement, though no one would ever buy the damn thing with how he was tossing and shoving flowers into the vase. I went back to the register and Omi and Ken said their good byes and the game of cold shoulder began.

I was a good boy, doing my work for the remaining hour of the work day, counting out the register and clearing and cleaning the counter tops. I didn't try to engage Aya in conversation and he sure didn't try to with me. Though a soccer match is only two hours give or take a few minutes, Omi and Ken wouldn't be back until midnight, or later, so I had plenty of time for conversation…and hopefully other things.

Finally the work day ended, I turned the sign to close as Aya turned off the lights and we both made our way to the kitchen. Aya sat across from me, reading the newspaper and holding it up high so he wouldn't have to see me in his peripheral vision. I sat down with a stretch then asked for the sports section, which Aya promptly tossed at my face.

I chuckled, "Is being alone with me really that awful?"

Aya lowered the paper just enough to glower at me.

"Aw, come on now!" I laughed this time, "If I remember correctly you seemed to enjoy the last time we were together…" I stood up and made my way around to Aya's side of the table.

He gave me a growl then lowered the paper, "Sit down."

I smiled as I ignored him and continued on my path. Once next to him I leaned against the side of the table, crossing my arms with a smirk, my hips close to his cheek, "You are really cute when you are angry," I teased. Aya narrowed his eyes and I chuckled, leaning down to whisper near his ear, "Really, nothing has changed, I'm still me and you're still you. I'm just a little more...friendly now."

Aya looked up at me then, scowling, "Friendly? _Friendly_?! You have been molesting me!"

"What?" I lifted a brow with a small grin, "You were the one moaning for me."

Before I could get my chuckle out, Aya had thrown the paper down and had attacked me. Twisting my arm behind my back and slamming my torso onto the table top a firm grip to the back of my neck. He leaned over me and hissed in my ear, "Leave me be!" he raked his hand up and fisted my hair, lifting my head then smashed it onto the table for a second time.

That pissed me off and I found myself fighting back. I was up, spinning and gritting my teeth against the pain of working my arm back to the front of my body. I pinned Aya to the wall, pushing him into it just as roughly; my left forearm across his chest and my right hand pinning his wrist to the side of him. The action lowered my stance so I was looking up at him and I just knew that angle made my emerald eyes look even more menacing and hard lined.

I growled at him, my voice low, but full of venom, "Where the hell was all that strength when I was '_molesting_' you?!" then before he could answer I was crushing my lips to his. He started an immediate struggle, pushing at my shoulder and neck. I grabbed his wrist and threw his arm down and now both were pressed into the wall behind him and he grunted against my mouth. I continued to kiss him, though I wasn't stupid enough to put my tongue between his lips, Aya was just heated enough to bite it off. Finally I pulled away, panting some, and looked at him, still annoyed and angry that he lashed out at me. He had his eyes narrowed and his lips were tinged red and moist from my mouth.

I held the stare for some time, my brow still furrowed, but I had softened my gaze. I didn't want to fight with him; I wanted to hold him and kiss him and hear him moan again. As I held on to him I loosened my grip, trying to show him that at heart I meant no harm and my emotions must have seeped out through my fingertips. For I felt Aya twist his wrist and watched as Aya's features slowly softened and his breathing quickened as my attraction was finally becoming clear to him. I allowed my hard edge to fall further until I was looking at him with a pleased and slightly lustful gaze. He parted his lips and his breath washed over me and it made me shiver despite its warmth.

I tilted my head then, my lips parting slowly as I leaned forward, still a bit wary as I kept my eyes on him. Aya looked a little unsure, maybe even a bit scared and that only made me fall deeper for him. I started to stroke his small wrist with my thumbs as my lips touched his. This kiss was gentle, working his lips and tasting his flesh with a languid caress of my tongue. This time I did enter his mouth, my tongue pushing through the line of his supple lips gently. Aya sighed and lifting his tongue he touched mine tentatively a small act that forced a pleasurable moan from me. This was a nice kiss. I loved how soft he was, how hot his mouth was and the little sounds he would make (which I am sure were against his will). He was skilled, the way his tongue moved with mine, it was clear that he had kissed before and I vaguely wondered with whom and when, but my thoughts were interrupted when Aya lifted his head and pressed our lips even harder together. Excitement raced through me, heating my blood and building my arousal. I moaned as my right hand stroked up his arm and my left slid over to his abdomen. My fingers crept up his damned orange sweater and I placed my palm flat on his belly, feeling the muscle beneath the smooth skin. My right hand had now made it up to his neck and I caressed it gently as my tongue continued to dance in his mouth. I broke the kiss with a moan and licked my lips as I looked at him.

Aya's beautiful violets were unguarded for once and I could see the desire swimming in the depths of them. Still though he whispered, "We can't," this from the man who willingly deepened the kiss.

I tilted my head slightly a brow rising as my hand slid higher under his sweater, "Why? Give me a viable reason…" I touched his sensitive nipple and he sucked in a breath, clenching his jaw to stay a moan I'm sure, "Aya you tell me what would be wrong with this?" my thumb and forefinger pulled at the pink nub as I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "This every day. Sweet kisses…soft touches…" I licked up the shell, nipping the top once I reached it.

Aya graced me with moan, so lovely when they come from low in his throat like that. He whispered, "Stop just…stop."

He almost pleaded and it took me aback. I pulled away and looked at him with furrowed brows, "But you clearly like it…" I was actually confused, but my fingers continued to pleasure the hard nipple as it strained into my touch.

Aya frowned then, "My body does, that doesn't mean I do," he used his left hand to reach across his body and pull my arm out from under his sweater. When he spoke again his tone was harsh, "I don't want to be lumped into the list of people who have slept with Yohji Kudou. I prefer to remain one of the few who haven't."

Okay that stung. My eyes went wide and I took a big step away from him. Did he really see me that way? Just some slut that ran through as many bodies as I could? Is that what he thought this was? Just another notch in the belt, another checkmark in my little black book?

I let out a shaky sigh, then without another word I turned and left the kitchen. I made it to the middle of the stairs when I heard Aya's call for me to wait. I stopped walking then after the time it took to stay my features I turned to face him. He was looking up at me his hand on the banister.

"What?" I asked suddenly exhausted.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Aya spoke on the defense, like I had no right to be hurt from his earlier statement.

I just stared at him, wide eyed and shocked by his audacity. I slowly walked back down the stairs until I was standing right in front of him. I looked him in the eye, my countenance oozing seriousness then I spoke:

"You. Are. Wrong."

He stepped back shaking his head slightly, "I'm in my room every night, but I know you go out. I don't respond, but I can hear you when you are bragging over breakfast to Ken. How am I wrong?!" he challenged.

I actually chuckled, "Fine, then if I can't change your mind why did you ask?" I slid my hand around his waist, "Why is it so important to you?" I smiled, "Aya I think you are beautiful, I like touching you, isn't that good enough?"  
Aya's eyes flashed then and I actually let him go when I saw the emotion flaring within the depths of his violets. They were suddenly angry, with a hint of accusation and maybe if I dared say a little pain. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a tone so dark that it made me step back, "Of course that isn't good enough! It never is and never will be good enough!"

I didn't know how to respond to that outburst. I just looked at him wide eyed, but when I reached out to touch him he just slapped my hand away then stormed up the stairs. What the hell just happened? Though my words triggered a response that reaction was due to something else. Is my attraction bringing up memories Aya rather not have? I suddenly remembered the kiss and Aya's skill level with it…but he seemed so new at being hit on before. In his room he seemed almost naïve…unless I read him wrong, maybe it was more like surprise that something like this was happening again. I furrowed my brow in thought. That had to be it. He just had a bad experience with a date or something in the past. This I could deal with, it was all a matter of getting him to understand that I am not like whom ever it was that hurt him. I smiled, proud of my deduction then raced up the stairs, if I was careful with my words, I could fix this right now!

I didn't knock, I just threw open the door and I heard Aya sigh before he lowered the book he was reading and looked up at me annoyed. He had his legs crossed, sitting in a small armchair. He crossed his hands over his lap and raised his brows as if saying 'well?'

"Listen Aya, I don't know who it was that made you so untrustworthy when it comes to relationships, but I'm not that person, I won't ever-"

"Shut up," Aya grumbled, "I have never been in a relationship before," he glared up at me, "This has everything to do with you and me."

Huh? I didn't get it…my deductions are, for the most part, always flawless. So if it wasn't about someone else then…what the hell do I do now?! "Just you and me?"  
"Yes. Now leave," Aya spoke flatly.

I sighed, "I'll admit I'm confused..." Aya's brow rose, but as a whole it was clear he didn't care, "It sounded like…I mean…you kiss like a pro."

Aya actually smirked, "I said I was never in a relationship, not that I have never been kissed."

"Umm," okay that took me aback, "Okay then…why can't we just do this? Why can't we just…" I slid a bit closer to his chair and waggled my eyebrows, "just have a little fun?"

Aya sighed, more than frustrated with me now, "Get out."

Instead I sat on the arm of his chair, daring to push a little more, "Aya…don't be this way…" he turned his head to glare at me and I reached out and stroked the side of his face, he averted his eyes with a soft growl. For some reason that made me mad, "Why are you so damn cold all the time! Here I am trying! Trying to get close to you and all you do is huff and puff-"

"And blow your house down," Aya looked at me again with narrowed eyes, "I get it. Now go."

"No you don't get it!" I looked down at him with narrowed eyes of my own, "Because I would be damn happy if you were to blow anything of mine!"

Aya's eyes went wide at that then he spat out, "I'm through! Get out now!" he stood and grabbed my wrist and jerked me rather hard and I stumbled off of the chair. I regained my footing and reached out and grabbed his wrist. So we stood there staring at one another, holding each other's wrist, both with angry faces. This was all so high school, really it was.

I sighed then pulled Aya close, he didn't resist so I whispered softly, "Why are we doing this? Fighting over something that feels so good?"

Aya looked away, "I don't want to feel good…"

"That's a lie," I smiled.

"You're right…" Aya turned his head up and looked at me pointedly, "I don't want to feel good with you."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz or any merchendise related thereof.

**IMPORTANT!!!** I have redone the endding to Chapter 2 so go back and reread it before you read this chapter! Thank you!

* * *

That was a month ago and those words, those eyes of his still hurt me to the core…was I really that awful? Was I such a deplorable person that I didn't even deserve a chance? So coincidentally, I left Aya alone after that. No more stealing kisses. No more whispers in the ear. No more…anything. I sighed, trying not thinking about it, sitting at the bar with a glass of brandy. I didn't drink it, I was on duty after all.

Kriticker had sent us on a mission. The target was a man by the name of Micah Conroy, he was the mastermind of an online child pornography service. The service offered webcam viewings of children doing unspeakable acts as well as picture galleries. However, the most heinous of crimes was the fact that paying members had access to a phone number and that number put them in line to be able to mail order boys for their own use. The children would be victims of kidnapping and they would be dropped off to whom ever bought them then returned after a few days. I really really wanted to kill this man.

That said, intell had found out that Micah had a taste for young boys as well as grown men, therefore Omi and I were the bait. So here we all are, at a popular gay bar named Razor. Omi was scantily dressed, much to Ken's dismay (the ranting he gave was the closest 'proof' we ever got that they were in a relationship), and he was dancing rather seductively on the dance floor. I was at the bar, keeping my eye on the target as well as Omi and hating it, seeing as behind me there was Aya playing the part of bartender.

We all had left at different times so we wouldn't look like some wild glitter posse busting in the club, but I had seen Aya before he left and his appearance all but stopped my heart. He had tucked that vibrant red hair underneath a black bandana and was wearing the club's 'uniform' a black skin tight tee shirt with the word 'Razor' written across the chest in Old English letters in shining sliver. But what really got me were the pants. Panted on dark denims riding so low there was no doubt Aya had to do some serious grooming in the nether regions just to pull off the look and the thought of Aya spread eagle all soapy and…well, yeah…oh my _God_.

So while I was trying not to crane my neck to ogle Aya or get creeped out by watching Omi's increasingly sexual dance moves I overheard something I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear. Even over the noise, the loud bass beat of the rock song currently playing and the arrogant boasting or laughing by the surrounding drunks, I heard it. It was a soft voice, a feminine voice and one of concern and caring.

She said this, "So how is that one sided love of yours going?"

I raised my brows, my back to the voice, but somehow in my gut I knew who she was talking to so while I wasn't surprised I still felt my heart clinch when I heard Aya's casual answer, "Still one sided."

Aya had this job for two weeks now in preparation of this night so I guess he had made friends. Or at least this woman, whom he felt he could confide in…unless it was an act, a show of pleasantness so he could keep the job. Somehow, I doubted that, though a lot of Bartender Aya was forced, I had a feeling this was more personal then he would want any of us to know about.

I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from straining my ears to hear all that was said. I even reclined a bit, laying my back against the bar's edge as I shamelessly eavesdropped.

The woman continued, "Well I am truly sorry to hear that Brian," _Brian?_ What the hell? That's the alias he picked? He doesn't look like a Brian… "All I can say is that if he is too stupid to notice you, then maybe…well maybe you don't deserve him," of course he doesn't, whatever guy this was he must be a real prick to turn down Aya. Sure, I only noticed him like a little over a month ago, but still I noticed and for this guy not too…he must have rocks for brains. At least I know now why Aya doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He was in love with someone.

Aya spoke, "Maybe…let's not talk about it…"

"Okay okay sorry!" the woman giggled, but it was forced, she clearly wanted to pry some more.

I sighed, who could it be that Aya was in love with? When did he ever go out to meet anyone? Was it an online thing…but I have never seen the man on the computer. Not long enough to strike up a conversation with someone anyway. I chanced a glance at Aya, turning my neck to look at him. He was cleaning glasses, looking at his task while the woman chatted away. I looked back at the target; Omi had made his way over to him and was writhing teasingly around his group of bodyguards.

Conroy looked pleased smiling and winking at Omi as he danced. I even think he licked his lips at one point like a hungry wolf. It was disgusting. After a while though it seemed more like Conroy was trying to pair Omi with one of his guards and once Omi realized that too he shifted his body around so that when he danced if Conroy looked past him he would see me.

I schooled my features, letting my face give off a seductive expression that rivaled Omi's, hell anyone in club for that matter. It didn't take long for the target to catch my eye. He gave me a soft smile and I raised my eyebrow at him, lifting my glass as if to say hi. We did this for some time, playing this flirtation game that would have been fun if this man wasn't a vile human being. Finally he understood that I wasn't going to come to him and he made his way over to me. He waved his bodyguards to stay put which would make things easier on me.

I smiled when he approached me then said, "You must be really hated to roll with that crowd," I nodded my head at the bodyguards.

"No," he smiled smugly and I wanted to punch him in the mouth, "just really rich."

"Hmm," I turned my back to him and leaned over the bar, "Rich men are generally conceited…"

He sat in the stool next to mine and chuckled, "Hey, don't judge a book by its cover," I raised a brow and glanced at him, "Name's Micah Conroy."

I just looked at him, the man was as tall as me, but very bulky with muscle. He wasn't handsome, but he looked like he might have been at one time. It was clear he was into drugs and smoking; his blue eyes looked haggard and old.

I smiled, "My name is Buy Me Another Brandy."

Micah laughed, "You haven't finished that one!"

"Fine, a water," I turned to the bartender and called out, "Hey!" when Aya turned to look at me I slid the brandy back to him and he caught it smoothly like I knew he would, "This taste like shit, get me a water!" he scowled, which looked oddly sexy in the dim light then walked over with a squat glass and the ice bucket, "No ice dude."

Aya stopped then cocked his head, "Who drinks water with no ice?"

I smiled at him and hoped Micah didn't notice it was softer and sweeter than the ones I was giving him, "I do. Now if you please…" I held out my hand.

Aya leaned over the bar and looked at me, just stared into my eyes until I thought I was going to blush. I could hear him pouring the water into the glass, but still he held my gaze, the look was almost, one of longing. But I wouldn't fool myself into thinking it was meant for me…

A watched a slow smirk form on his lips as he pushed the glass toward me then walked away. I picked up the glass and when I went to drink it I felt a single ice cube hit my lips, "The prick…" I grumbled, but took a sip anyway.

Micah chuckled, "You know each other?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I come here ever so often so we have talked."

"He's cute," Micah looked at Aya with those predator eyes.

I stayed in character though inside I was seething, "I guess…if you like tall lanky guys…"

Micah leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I do…"

It took me a while to figure out why he was saying that with such a seductive voice, but then it hit me. I was tall and lanky. I turned my head to him and smiled sweetly at him, "Is that so…?"

He gave me a smile as well, "That's so."

I knew what would happen now, he would take me home, offer me something to drink then expect me to strip down and do the deed. Good thing I had my own plans in mind…

* * *

I came home late, covered in blood and exhausted from the fight. He wasn't as stupid as I thought and he was ready for someone to be undercover to stop his child porn ring. It took all three of us, Ken, Omi and I, to off the guards and finally kill the bastard. Aya stayed at the bar to keep up appearances.

Omi was typing up the report of what went down tonight and no doubt Ken was hovering nearby. I was in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed, trying to take off my boots. I had a wound somewhere on my back, I could feel it stretch when I bent. It stung and burned and hurt like hell. I grunted as I got my left boot off and threw it across the room then hunched over taking deep breaths. There was a knock on my door.

"Open it, it's unlocked," I hoped I was loud enough, I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. The door was opened and Aya stepped in, still dressed in his Razor uniform and with a first aid kit. I sat up a little straighter, "Yeah?" I raised my brow.

"Omi said you were injured," damn, but he was the only person I know who could sound like they could give a care even as they asked you if you were alright.

"I'm good," I bent to do my other boot with a groan.

Aya slammed my door and I looked up startled. He walked over to me and knelt at my feet then without speaking, he lifted my leg and started to remove my boot. He finally spoke, "Where does it hurt?"

"My back…" I looked down at him, he looked…well, just as exhausted as me, "but really I am fine."

Aya grunted then pulled my boot off, "Where are you hurt?" he asked again, showing that he wasn't going anywhere.

I sighed, why was he doing this, "My back."

He stood and began to remove my shirt, I didn't have time to change into my mission gear. These clothes, stained with that man's blood were going to be burned. I grunted as I had to lift my arms. Aya stood and climbed onto my bed with the first aid kit, He was on his knees behind me, his hand flat on my back.

"It's ugly…"

"Thanks Aya," I grumbled.

He gave me a little snort then said as he began working on it, "You were supposed to get in and get out. You shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You can't say anything," I closed my eyes, "you weren't there," despite everything with Aya his hands were comforting, very warm and gentle.

"I read the report, you took your time," Aya sounded angry, "You sleep with him?"

"What?!" I almost yelled at him, "You really have no respect for me do you?!" I stood now very angry, but mostly hurt, "Get the hell outta my room!"

Aya glared at me then said, "I am not done with your-"

"I don't give a fuck!" I was irritated now and I swear to God if he walked up to me I would punch him in the gut.

Aya stood and held his cold glare, "It was only a question. Calm down."

"Calm down?" I looked at him astonished, "You have no idea how saying something like that makes me feel do you?" I know I had to be looking quite pathetic seeing as all my emotional barriers had been crushed. It was an awful feeling knowing that someone had the power to make you falter and lower your walls. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

Aya shook his head with a loud sigh, "I am just asking a question to clarify the timeline of the mission. This isn't personal. I don't care if you slept with that man or not."

I lowered my head and took a deep breath trying to cool down. I didn't know what hurt more, Aya thinking that I would sleep with a man like that or Aya not caring if I did or not. I looked up, "I know you don't care. You don't give a shit about what I do. If I slept with that man, if this cut on my back is cleaned, hell, you probably don't care if I live or die," I scoffed, "Oh wait, yes you would, because it would upset the balance of the team," Aya narrowed his eyes at me, but I ignored the look, "I get it, you think I am some awful lustful skank that sleeps with anything that will stay still enough, so let's not act like friends. You don't like me, that is clear…more than ever now. So just…" I walked over to the door and opened it, "Get out."

Aya walked past me and slammed the door then glared at me and all but hissed, "Don't you _dare_ say I don't care about you."

His vehemence was shocking and he seemed almost angry that I said he didn't care. Again he was acting offended by something I had said. He was confusing me, "Fine Aya, you care…but not in the way I want you too…" I sighed, resigning myself to just tell Aya the truth, "I-I overheard your conversation…I know…I know you are in love with someone…"

He looked startled for a split second then his composure returned and he turned his back to me, "What of it?"

"Nothing, just that I know, so I understand why you don't want to have anything to do with me. I get it so…" I narrowed his eyes at him, "don't play."

"I'm not!" Aya turned back around and looked at me, "You are so dense!" he side stepped me and yanked the door open, it hit me in the back and I winced. He was out of my room before I could think about what had happened and I just let him go. What was the use anyway?

I went back to my bed and sat down. Hearing that Aya was in love actually made me sad. I don't know when my attraction to him shifted from physical to emotional, but the ache in my chest was proof that it had. I wanted him to care. I needed him to care about me. Even if it was just a small amount as long as it wasn't forced. I closed my eyes with a dejected sigh. What has my heart gotten me into?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise related thereof.**

_**AN:** Ah this feels much better! I have finally gotten around to adding the lemon onto the end of this chaper! The beganing of this chaper is the same, but the ending is very diffrent. I did this for me (I was never really happy with the first version seeing as I did it in a haze as I had the flu) and also for all the people writing me asking for a lemon. So here it is and if you didn't read the first version of this chaper, thank your lucky stars! Enjoy!_

* * *

I rolled over, suddenly angry at the morning sun. I did my best to block the rays, I had blinds, a bath towel and a sheet over the window, yet somehow the UV always find some kind of crack. They burst through and slap me across the face with their warmth and all that painful light. Yes, because light hurts when you have a hangover and I have a massive hangover, but that is what happens when one drinks the night away. Which is a habit I have fallen back into to fog my emotions. Because that is what responsible adults do, run from their problems and bury their feelings as deeply as they can.

I sat up with a groan and scratched the top of my head as I yawned. Standing I swayed a bit as a result of my headache and shuffled to the bathroom to shower. I took a very hot shower and I could smell the alcohol as it sweated out of my pores. I closed my eyes, I knew I couldn't keep this up. This was only my third morning waking up from a night of drunkenness and even I knew we had been lucky at not being called up for a mission. In this state I would be a determent to the team.

Once cleaned and dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Omi had made breakfast and the smell of the sausages made me nauseous. I sat at the table and the chibi automatically sat a coffee in front of me with 'the look' and Ken looked equally as upset with me. I dared a glance at Aya, he was reading the morning paper, but the muscles in his jaw contracted. In short, the room was tense.

"Omi, Ken, could you leave Yohji and me in peace please," Aya asked, or rather commanded gently, still not looking up from the paper. Without a word the others were gone.

"Aya don't start…" I groaned as I contemplated throwing the sausage out the back door.

"Don't give me that Yohji," Aya lowered the paper and glared at me, "we are a team."

I shrugged, "Glad you care," I said flatly.

His eyes narrowed, "I already told you I did."

I snorted then there was this little stare down before I sighed and said, "Fine. What?"

"You have to stop…" he actually looked concerned when he said this, "It is unhealthy above all else-"

"Above all else?" I interrupted him, "You mean even above the team?"

Aya's brow rose, "Even above the team," his eyes softened and he sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

I smirked, "You already know the answer to that."

He shook his head, "I am not that important…no one should be that important."

"Not even that guy you love?" I challenged Aya and he actually looked away a bit thrown off, "Yeah see, that's how humans are Aya, if you care about someone and that someone disappoints you it throws you off your rocker a bit."

Aya sighed then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "You shouldn't surrender that much to a person…"

"You're right," I leaned back in my chair, "but sometimes it just happens, the feelings creep up and the next thing you know you are blindsided."

"Yes…I know," Aya whispered and I knew he was talking about his beloved.

I felt a spark of jealousy and I slid my chair over closer to Aya then asked him, "He still hasn't noticed you?"

Aya frowned at me then looked away, "He knows I exist," he turned to look at me again then said sternly, "Listen this isn't about me-"

I ignored his words and interrupted him by giving him a kiss. I heard him sigh when I pulled away, but I really didn't feel like getting lectured this morning so I kissed him again.

It had been so long since I had felt those lips and I couldn't help but moan. I pushed my hand into his hair and forced his body closer to mine. He was so warm, the lips soft and he was actually kissing me back slightly. It was a strangely sweet kiss, gentle and romantic so this time it was my heart that swelled and not _other things_. I slipped my tongue between his lips and relished in the warmth and moistness of his mouth. My hands roamed up and down his back, pressing into his shoulder blades to feel the muscle there, I heard him moan softly.

I ended the kiss, but let my mouth linger against his, "You should forget about him…"

"I don't think you would want me to do that..."

I had no idea what the hell that meant so I just kissed him again. He allowed it for a time then turned his head away, saying, "You have to stop this destructive behavior…it isn't fair to us."

"I know," I sat back and sighed, "but what am I supposed to do? What would you do if that man you loved told you he didn't want to 'feel good with you'?" I felt my jealousy turn to anger as I threw Aya's words back at him, "What the hell would you say?!"

Aya stood kicking the chair out from under him and walked toward the door, "I would ask him 'what _do_ you want then?'" he made a face that said both end of discussion and don't you dare drink again.

I scowled, "Listen I'm going out tonight," I watched as Aya's glare became icy, "I will just watch my portions," I smiled at him, "promise," he shook his head then all but stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

As I had stated I ended up at my usual bar, sitting in my usual stool and I was sipping a cheaper brand of whiskey so it wasn't all that tasty. I was ignoring the jukebox and the lone TV that was on a sports network, you couldn't hear to over Elvis' crooning anyway. Some woman, drunk off her ass was leaning on me as she laughed next to me at something her friend had said. I pushed at her gently to try to sway her to the other side.

She turned and looked at me scowling, "Hey! Don't you push me!" then she tilted her head, "Hey there sexy," she smiled at me and she was actually kinda cute.

"Hey there yourself," I smiled back, her drunkenness was amusing and seeing as the person who was with her was sober and obviously the DD, laughing at her inebriated state didn't make be feel guilty.

She smiled, "I'm Lilly! You wanna go somewhere…" she leaned over and whispered, breath full of vodka, "more private?"

"Oh no thank you Lilly," I chuckled, she really was cute, but my answer seemed to piss her off.

"Come on! I'm not asking for much!" she furrowed her brows, "I just wanna feel good…"

Her words sent a jolt through me, "What did you say?"

"I'm not asking for anything serious! I don't wanna be your soul mate or anything!" she smiled at me and walked her fingers up my arm, "Come on! Let's feel good together!"

I smiled at her then pulled my arm away politely then left the bar quickly, ignoring her curses.

As I drove I mentally kicked myself. In hindsight it should have been an easy situation to understand. Yet it took Aya accusing me of sleeping with a pedophile and a drunken floozy to finally _get it_. I am not normally this stupid.

Once I got home I ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Aya's room. He started and whipped his head around to stare wide eyed at me then his expression turned to one of annoyance and he spat out a rather hash 'what?!'.

I smiled, "What do you want Aya?"

He blinked a few times at me then smirked, "I never thought you were one to be dense, however…."

I closed his door and ran my fingers through my hair, "I know I know…I wasn't exactly Einstein's rival…" Aya shook his head as I sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm sorry…but in my defense at the beginning that is all that I wanted. Not a one night stand, but just keep it on a physical level," I watched as Aya turned his head away and I quickly went on, "I don't know really when that mindset changed, but…I get it now," I leaned forward and touched his hand, "I don't want to feel good with you either…I want to feel close and wanted and," I smiled at him, "special."

He didn't look at me but I watched his features relax, "Good."

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I…um…my feelings for you..."  
"Yes I know. I didn't expect you to feel the same way as I," Aya turned his head and looked at me, "I just wanted you to be open to the idea."

"Maybe someday…" I whispered, "but for now…?" I leaned in close tilting my head, brushing our lips together.

"Fine," Aya graced me with a soft smile, "Make me feel good," then he pressed our mouths closer and kissed me. It was the first time he started a kiss and it felt wonderful.

I allowed him to keep control of the kiss as I pressed my body into his then back onto the bed. He explored my mouth as I began to rock my hips into him. He let out a grunt that ended the kiss and whispered, "Your zipper hurts like hell."

"Hmm," was my reply and with a smirk I rolled over onto my back and began to remove my pants. I needn't worry about underwear, I wasn't wearing any. I sat up to remove my shirt, but Aya opted to do that task for himself so I just lifted my arms. I was fully nude now and I quickly twisted and was straddling Aya's body, he still wore his night time clothes, a white tee shirt with navy pajama pants. His hair was tousled as he looked up at me. He was raw and natural, just like that night in the kitchen. He was gorgeous.

I leaned down, giving his lips a soft kiss and I whispered against them, "God I want you. I really want you," he gave me his non communal 'hn' and this time it actually made me smile. I kissed down his cheek over to his ear and bit down on it gently as one of my hands slid up his shirt. I hadn't even touched his nipple, but his body began to tremble anyhow. It was sexy, knowing that our strong and stoic leader could be undone by some simple nipple teasing. I smirked around the ear in my mouth as my forefinger began to tap the tip of an eager bud; it was already hard, just the promise of being touched already bringing Aya arousal.

I released his ear and began to kiss down his neck and I finally felt his hands touch me, his slender fingers dancing along my back. I rubbed my erection against his thigh, I wanted him to know what just being near him was doing to me. He let out a sigh and tilted his head back and soon I was nipping his collarbone as I finally pinched his warm nipple. He made a soft sound; it was so good to hear, knowing I made him feel that. My other hand reached down and pushed his pants below his hip bone, but not far enough to release his cock, which was pleasantly just as hard I mine. His hands slipped from around me and he pulled at his shirt. I moved away so he could get it off and he tossed it to the ground without thought. I looked down at him, taking in his violet eyes, which had darkened in his arousal.

I gave him little smile before I started to kiss down his body. At his nipples I gave each a little lick before taking one inside my mouth. He pleased me with a gasp as I took the other between my thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly. With my teeth around one and my fingers on the other I stretched the buds until Aya had to arch his back to follow the pull. I kept my eyes on him as he panted and griped the sheets. I finally released him and he fell to the bed with a groan, his body trembling gently.

My hand slid along the waist band of his pants and I idly wondered if his hair was crimson down below as well or would I be surprised and see black curls. I smiled at that thought then leaning over I flicked my tongue over his nipple mercilessly over and over as my fingers dipped into his pants and stroked the super soft curls. Aya's breathing continued to quicken as my fingers slipped in further. I finally reached his hardness and I ghosted along the edge of it. The veins were well defined underneath his hot skin and I moaned, rubbing my nose against his nipple.

My lips began to travel, my other hand trailing along his side as I kissed his abdomen and dipped my tongue into his navel. I pulled back as I slowly pushed his pants down. His cock sprang forth, precum landing on his belly soon to be replenished by a fresh pearly drop at the tip. I smiled, his curls were red, but a deeper shade, it was an exciting sight. I dragged one finger through the curls as my other finger rubbed the base of the head and I watched as the action aroused him further causing more liquid to leak from the tip. I slid my finger upward and pushed against the slit. Aya hissed as I played with the warm precum to lubricate my finger.

I was so close to the edge that I knew if I didn't prepare him quickly I would release all my pleasure onto his thighs. I quickly discarded his pants and underwear before moving my finger to his entrance. I licked my lips as I pressed my finger forward, the opening twitched at the intrusion, "You are such a pretty color here Aya and so tight," I was finally up to the knuckle, I had little resistance and I smirked, "You touch yourself here don't you?" Aya turned his head away and I chuckled, "You must show me your toys…"

Aya looked back at me with a smirk of his own, "I don't bother with such things."

I arched a brow and the image of Aya fingering himself sent blood straight to my aching cock and I growled then forced in a second finger. He made a mild face of discomfort, but I was too far gone to care, fuck it. Oh yes _fuck_ it…

I roughly slid my fingers out and pushed his legs back and out and he looked up at me with this wicked grin and I couldn't help grinning back as I lined up and dove in. I closed my eyes as the heat enveloped me, "Shit…it's sucking me in so nicely," I opened my eyes and looked down at him, "Say it Aya…let me hear it."

Aya's pleasure filled gaze hardened for a moment and he glared at me. I just smiled then began moving and I whispered for him to 'say it' again. He let out a sigh and I thrust in roughly at that. He actually whimpered and it made me laugh, "Say it Beautiful…I want to hear it come from those lovely lips of yours."

He almost looked defeated, as he obliged me and whispered, "I love you Yohji…you son of a bitch," I moaned my cock twitching and undoubtedly leaking precum into his tight passage. He looked away, but he wasn't angry.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," but even after I said it I still kept up a rather languid pace, wanting to feel him longer. However, my pleasure was cresting fast and I knew only a few more strokes, then I would be through. I reached down and wrapping my hand around his cock I started stroking him faster than I was thrusting into him and the difference of speed seemed to overwhelm him.

Aya arched, his hands clawing at the bed sheets before a gasp then bliss. His seed hit his stomach, scorching hot and copious and the sight forced a moan from me. Then before I really wanted to I was coming and for a few moments we were riding the wave together. I filled him up and I knew it so I pulled out slowly so I could watch my cum slide out after my spent cock. I smiled, using my finger to rub the liquid around his opening.

"Stop playing in it," Aya scolded in that monotone voice of his.  
I chuckled, "I can't help it…this color looks good on you," I lifted my finger so

he could see the white juice. When he groaned I put my finger in my mouth and sucked it clean. He raised a brow at the show, but it clearly got his heart beat racing again, "I'm sleeping here tonight," I announced.

"Like hell you are!" Aya scowled, but I plopped down beside him and snuggled in close anyway.

"You're warm."

"Dammit Yohji will you listen to me!" Aya was practically hissing, "This is my room!"

"Shhh you're loud," I kissed his neck.

"Yohji!"

"You need to rest…It's been a long night."

"Damn it all!"

"Aya?" I was smiling now.

"What?!" he sounded agitated.

"Night."

There was a pause then a heavy sigh, "Good night Yohji."

Three little words were at the tip of my tongue; confused as to why they were there I forced them away, but surprisingly, I wasn't afraid that those words, someday, might actually be said by me.

* * *

**_Please check out part two, the continuation of Yohji and Aya's story entitled "Divine"!_**


End file.
